Blast from the Past at the Ballroom Dance
by crittle247
Summary: The Mutant X team gets excited when they are invited to a high class ball by an old friend of Adams. But once they get to the party, one of the members gets pulled into the dreaded past. Will this blast from the past ruin the rest of the team's night?
1. The News

**Blast from the Past at the Ballroom Dance**

**By: 4Christ247**

**Summery: The Mutant X team gets excited when they are invited to a high class ball by an old friend of Adams. But once they get to the party, one of the members gets pulled into the dreaded past. Will this blast from the past ruin the rest of the team's night? Or will they help one of their own to overcome the past?**

**Chapter 1: The News**

It's been a really boring week for the Mutant X team members. Nothing has been happening in the world for them to do. Nobody to save, no bad guys to stop, nothing. Now the team was really board; clubs and shopping didn't' sound a bit fun. And being board makes you feel tried, so they didn't even what to work out.

Brennan, Jesse, Shalimar and Emma were in the lounge watching a movie. It seemed like it was the only thing to do on boring days like these. Near the end of the movie, Adam came walking in with a smile on this face. Shalimar was the first person to see Adam and when she saw that smile she knew that they have an assignment.

Jumping up from her set, Shalimar asked, "Do we have a new assignment, Adam?" Once she said that the rest of the team turned to face Adam to see what he had to say.

"No," He replied. Jesse and Emma turn their attention back to the movie. They really did not care anyway because they don't do anything when there is a mission. But Shalimar and Brennan wanted to know then why was Adam smiling.

"They why are you smiling?" Brennan asked, a little bit annoyed.

"One of my good friends invited all of us to a ball that her friend is throwing tomorrow night."

"REALLY!" Both Emma and Shalimar said. Nodding yes the girls' squealed in delight.

"We need to leave around 3:00 tomorrow afternoon to head to the city. Once we get there I have rented a limo, which will take us to the house. So I would go and get formal clothing to night."

"Okay!" All four of them said in unison, as they all jumped to their feet and ran to the cars leaving Adam to turn off the T.V.

**A/N: Okay i know its only like 25 words, but more is on the way. I just wanted to start the motivation, to type the story faster. Because I have like 5 other half done stories i want to post. But i have to do it one at a time. My spring break is next week so hopefuly that will give me a lot of time to work on typing this story and the other ones. So that means more reviewing for you guys. **


	2. Countdown to the Ball

**Blast from the Past at the Ballroom Dance**

**By: 4Christ247**

**Summery: The Mutant X team gets excited when they are invited to a high class ball by an old friend of Adams. But once they get to the party, one of the members gets pulled into the dreaded past. Will this blast from the past ruin the rest of the team's night? Or will they help one of their own to overcome the past?**

**A/N: Okay here is a little bit more of the story. Like i said I am trying to type as fast as i can. I want this story to be done before this weekend...(im going to a spring camp thing with my youth group) so please keep reviewing. It makes me very happy when i hear what you people think about my story. (Beacuse people at home don't tell me what they think of my stories.) Anyways enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 2: Countdown to the Ball**

11:00am:

Shalimar and Emma deicide to have an early lunch, they had lots of things to do to get ready for this big night. They have to do their hair, make-up, take showers, everything that makes them absolutely beautiful. So when they did not have food in their mouths, they would be talking about tonight.

12:00am:

Adam, Brennan and Jesse headed to the kitchen to have their lunch, when they saw Shalimar and Emma about to leave. Not know that they just had lunch Jesse said, "Hey girls, want to join us for lunch?"

"No thanks. We had lunch already." Shalimar said as she left to take a shower.

"I'll take up that offer another time Jess." Emma said as she left. Turning around she asked, "Hey guys can I use your shower. Shal is using ours and I need to take one."

"Emma, can you just wait until Shal done?" Brennan asked, not wanting a 'Girl' to use the 'Boys' bathroom

"No. I have a lot of things I need to do to get myself ready. And I'm wasting time talking to you. So can I?" Giving them her big puppy dog eyes.

"Um…I guess you can." Jesse said a bit confused. He's gone to many balls, and it never took a whole day to get ready. But again this was Shal and Emma, and they will take any excuse to dress up nice.

Brennan looked at Jesse with a face that said 'why did you do that', while Jesse made his lunch. Adam had made his lunch while the guys were talking to Emma. Sitting down the men ate their lunch, and listening to Brennan taking about how he hopes there will be some fine girl for him.

1:00pm:

Shalimar and Emma, both gotten out of the shower an hour after they got in. Getting their undergarments on, they both meet in the bathroom to do their hair. Brennan walked into his bathroom only to find Emma's clothes scattered on the wet floor, her tropical melon shampoo, conditioner, passion fruit body wash, razor, and her stray hairs by the drain. This was exactly why he did not want Emma to use his bathroom.

"Emma, can you come and clean up you mess you made in the bathroom?" Brennan said in a little demanding through his com-link.

"Brennan I can't, I am in the processes of doing my hair and I am in my underwear. So please just be a man and tuff it out just of once?" Cursing under his breath, Brennan took his shower, he will make Jesse clean every inch of the bathroom for letting Emma use it.

2:15pm:

It took the guys, to take a shower, shave, and do their hair, in about the same time Emma and Shalimar showered. The boys were just ready to go. All they would have to do was grab their jackets and put their shoes and ties on. But the girls weren't even dressed at two, they were still doing their hair and make-up.

"Man what is taking them so long." Brennan said pacing. "They haven't left the bathroom."

"I have no idea. I've been to as many balls and fancy dinners as you've done crime, and it never takes this long to get ready." Jesse said as he sat on the couch, next to Adam.

"Jesse, you are forgetting that this is Emma and Shal we are talking about. It takes them an hour to get ready for a club."

"Brennan is right." Adam cut in. "And this is a chance for the girls to really dress up."

"Hey Jess, you wanna play a little one on one?"

"Sure." Jesse said getting up.

"Sit back down!" Shalimar yelled from the hall. "NO way are we going out with two smelly guys."

"Hurry up then." Brennan yelled back as he plopped down on the couch next to Jesse with a sigh.

2:45:

"Jesse can you help me?" Brennan asked from his room.

"What is it?" Jesse said as he walked into his room, putting his jacket on.

"I can't get this tie thing." Brennan said very frustrated as he tried one more time.

"Here." Jesse loosened his tie and gave it to Brennan. When Brennan put the already made tie on, Jesse had the tie made.

"Man how did you do that?"

"Like I said, I've done this thousand of times."

"Okay guys we are ready to go." Shalimar said from the main room.

"Finally." Brennan said under his breath as he put his jacket on. The guys walked out to see two beautiful women in full length dresses.

"Wow." Jesse said

"Wow." Brennan repeated

"Well you guys clean up pretty well yourselves." Emma said.

"Okay you guys ready to go?" Adam asked walking into the main room.

"Ready as we'll ever be."

"Lets go then." Brennan and Jesse extended their arms out to the girls. Shalimar went to Brennan and Emma went to Jesse and they were escorted to the car. Were they would drive for an hour and a half to get to the limo, then it would take an hour to get to the house.

**A/N: What do you think? Don't worry the good stuff is coming up next. So once you are done reading this little note, click that button that says "Review" and tell me what you think...you have to have some shot of a comment. so go a head click that cute little button**


	3. Coming back to the Past

**Blast from the Past at the Ballroom Dance**

**By: 4Christ247**

**Summery: The Mutant X team gets excited when they are invited to a high class ball by an old friend of Adams. But once they get to the party, one of the members gets pulled into the dreaded past. Will this blast from the past ruin the rest of the team's night? Or will they help one of their own to overcome the past?**

**A/N: Oh look at this two chapters in one day. I am an the ruler of the skys...okay maybe not. Well read and review. and enjoy**

**Chapter 3: Coming back to the Past**

It was a long drive to the city, but once they got into the limo that last hour went by so fast. It was amazing to see how the scenery went from, middle class condos to million dollar houses in just a few blocks. There were only two houses on each block, maybe three. All of them were different in some way. But as they were getting closer to the house, a strange feeling came and settled at the pit of Jesse's stomach. He had this feeling that he had been here before, but he didn't know when or why until the limo pulled into the huge circler drive way that was before the house. Then it hit him. All the pieces fell together; there was no way he was going to that party. Emma looked at him; she was getting a sense of panic from Jesse.

"Are you okay Jesse." Emma asked.

"Um, I'm suddenly not feeling so hot. I think I'll stay in the car. You guys go have fun." Jesse prayed that they would buy into his lie.

"Oh no you don't, you are not getting out this easy." Shalimar said in a demanding tone.

"Ya man, we are going to have a great time." Brennan said slapping Jesse on the back.

"There is nothing to be worried about, except maybe Brennan taking some souvenirs home." Emma said

"Hey-"

"Emma is right; there is nothing to be nerves about." Adam agreed.

"Okay." Jesse said very uneasily

When the five of them walked into the main hall, their breaths were taken away by how the place looked. Every thing shined and sparkled, everyone was swept away, all except Jesse. He did not see the beauty of the house like the others saw, for when he looked down at the dance floor, he saw his past.

(Flashback)

_A 15 year old young boy with dirty blonde hair was dancing with the sixth girl that night. This girl and the others were all alike. At a first glance, any man would fall in love at their beauty. But for this young man, all he wanted to do was get away. It wasn't that his feet was killing him from dancing all night, or the pain in his back and neck, or the headache that was getting worse with each movement. It was because of the girl he was dancing with. For everything that came out of her mouth, and all the other girls he danced with, made him feeling sick. Every girl his mother made him dance with has done nothing but talk how 'daddy' just bought her and new car, but it wasn't the right model, it was a shade to dark, it didn't have the right kind of leader inter or how he bought the car right when it went out of style. Now they are driving around in last months style. Oh how he wished that this night could just end….but there was still 3 more hours to go._

(End Flashback)

"Your name sir." The door man asked as the team walked up to the grand stair case.

"What?" Brennan said a bit confused.

"Your names please, so I can announce you to the people."

"Oh Brennan Malway and Shalimar Fox." As they walked down the stairs the man announced their names for all to hear.

"Mr. Adam Kane." The door man said. "Madame?"

"Emma DeLauro and-"

"And James Crowder." Jesse said very nervously

"Mr. James Crowder and Miss Emma DeLauro."

"Jesse are you okay?" Shalimar asked once they were at the foot of the stairs.

"What's with the fake name?" Brennan said with a smile. Jesse just looked at them; he really did not want to tell them.

"Jesse what is it?"

"This is my mother's house." He said in a whisper.

"What?"

"This is were I grew up."

"What?" They all said in unison. But before anyone could say anything else, and old women came up to them.

"Adam!"

"Mary its so good to see you." Adam hugged the elder woman as she came to him with open arms.

"It's been a long – Alex? Alexander is that you?" Mary asked as she walked over and hugged Jesse. "My how you've grown."

"What?" Brennan was confused

"Mary, I think you have Jesse confused with someone else." Adam told her.

"Still going by your middle name? Your father never called you by your first name either. He said you looked more like a Jesse. That's all poppycock."

"What?" Brennan said again.

"You mean you never told them? His real name is Alexander Jesse Kilmartin."

"Alexander is your name?" Shalimar asked a bit surprise.

"I don't like –"

"Alex speak up we cant' hear you."

"I said, I don't like that name!" Jesse said boldly. Brennan noticed how Jesse was getting very uneasy and how he just wanted to get away.

"Hey Jess, come help me get drinks for the girls."

"Sure." He said as he walked with Brennan to the little bar.

**A/N: Wow Its is his house...and Jesse isn't his real name...what is the world coming to?...Okay so i made this all up. But what do you guy think? Good, bad, crappy, cool, ** **tell me what you think...**


	4. Powder Room

**Blast from the Past at the Ballroom Dance**

**By: 4Christ247**

**Summery: The Mutant X team gets excited when they are invited to a high class ball by an old friend of Adams. But once they get to the party, one of the members gets pulled into the dreaded past. Will this blast from the past ruin the rest of the team's night? Or will they help one of their own to overcome the past?**

**Chapter 4: Powder Room**

Adam and Mary started talking about stuff that started boring Shalimar and Emma, but both of them didn't want to be rude and just walk off. They were hoping the boys would come back so they could use dancing as an excuse to leave, but they were not in site. Then Emma had a wonderful escape plan.

"Um Mary, do you know where the bathrooms are?" Emma asked trying to hide the smile as she asked Mary, while Shalimar had a huge smile on her face, this was a great plan.

"Well they are not called bathrooms, the name is 'powder rooms' and they are down the hall, next to the bar."

"Thank you." The two of them walked over to the 'powder room' when they bumped into the guys.

"Hey why didn't you tell us about your true name...Alex?" Shalimar said with a smile.

"Look he told us already, he doesn't like the name." Brennan said standing up for the younger man.

"Okay." She said as Emma and herself turned to walk away.

"Hey wait, where are you two going?"

"To powder our noses, Brennan."

When they walked into the bathroom, they were so amazed; it was like a small lounge everything was so magnificent just like the rest of the house.

"Wow this is so cool." Shalimar said.

"Ya, I can't believe this is were Jesse grew up." Emma said in aw.

"Oh my gosh, there is actually powder in here, hey Emma?"

"What-" Emma turned to face Shalimar only to get bombarded by powder. "Oh thems fighting words." Emma went over to the counter where the powder sat, and started to throw powder at her attacker. Before they knew it they started a full powder attack.

**A/N: Sorry its been awhile and that its short...but hey its better than nothing right? Well Im trying to post more as fast as I can. Its hard to sit down at your computer to type up stories when other stuff comes alone and stops you...thanks to all who are reading and reviewing. Thanks.**


	5. The Encounter

**Blast from the Past at the Ballroom Dance**

**By: 4Christ247**

**Summery: The Mutant X team gets excited when they are invited to a high class ball by an old friend of Adams. But once they get to the party, one of the members gets pulled into the dreaded past. Will this blast from the past ruin the rest of the team's night? Or will they help one of their own to overcome the past?**

Brennan and Jesse were talking when a woman brushed past Brennan and gave Jesse a huge-totally interrupting their conversation.

"Alex, my son it's so good to see you."

'_Son?' _Brennan thought

"Hello Charlene."

"Alex how many times must I tell you; I am y our mother I do not need that disrespect. Now stand up straight, take your hands out of your pocket..."

(Flashback)

_The young man leaned up against the balcony that over looked the main hall. He was tired of all these balls; his mom always trying to out do the neighbors. Every month she would hold one, and every month she would try and set him up with a girl. He was glad that he was able to get away from the dancing. _

_"Alex what are you doing up here?" his mother asked as she walked up to him._

_"I'm just getting a headache, and I was just about to head to my room-"_

_"Go find Marie and get some aspirin."_

_"But mom I'm really-"_

_"Stand up straight and do not mumble it's not proper. Now there is a girl I want you to meet. She is very nice, beautiful and rich." Alex just let out a deep sigh as he followed his mother down the grand stair case._

(End Flashback)

"...now there are some very nice young rich ladies over there-"

"How can you talk to him like that?" Brennan cut in.

"Excuse me?" Charlene said offended.

"I mean you haven't seen your son in years and you just act like it's nothing-the good old days?"

"Brennan don't" Jesse quietly said.

"And who are you to tell me how to talk to my son."

"A friend who knows more about Jesse then you do."

"Brennan stop."

"No Jesse. I don't like people talking down to my friends, and you shouldn't take it."

"Since you are a friend of my son I wouldn't have you thrown out. Now please excuse me, I have other guest."

"Man how could you take that from-hey where are you going?" Brennan asked as he Jesse walk away.

"To get some fresh air." Jesse said before he got lost into the crowd.

Shalimar and Emma sat on the floor of the bathroom the pink powder was every where except in the little dishes as it created a pink fog. The two of them just sat there laughing.

"You know we should clean up before someone comes in here." Emma suggested.

"I think you are right." They got up and cleaned themselves the best they could, trying to get rid of the pink evidence that was on them. Then they walked out of the powder room to find the guys with laughter.

"To get some fresh air." Jesse said before he got lost into the crowd.

"Dammit." Brennan was about to case after the younger man, but right then Shalimar and Emma came walking up.

"Hey Brennan, where's Jesse?" Shalimar asked.

"Um...I have to go do something." Brennan said never looking at them. He put his drink into Emma's hands, and then headed in the direction Jesse went.

(Flashback)

_Alex sat on the diving board. His tie was lose, his jacket was folded on his lap. He was glad that he was able to slip away and get some air. There was only a few more hours left of this horrible thing. He laid back on the board, he started to free so trapped and closed in, but as he stared at the stars-he felt so free-some thing that he lacked with his mother. He slowly slipping into his thought when his mother came stomping towards him._

_"What are you doing out here? Get back in the house now! How does it make me look, that I have to keep babysitting my 15 year old son?"_

_"I'm sorry, I just need some fresh-"_

_"I don't want to hear your excuse. If your father was here you'll have done what he said."_

_"If he was here-he'll be sitting here with me."_

_"Do not talk back to me Alexander. If I have to go out looking for you anymore tonight you'll be grounded. Now get straighten up and get back in there. Do I make myself clear?"_

_"Yes mom." He said in a whisper._

_"What was that? Do not mumble to me Alex."_

_"Yes mother."_

_"Good- what are you waiting for- move!" Alex slowly go t off the diving board and slowly made his ways back inside. He wished his dad was here. Talking a deep breath he headed back in with a fake smile...Ad least he had gotten away for awhile._

(End Flashback)

Jesse sat at the edge of the huge swimming pool. His jacket laid beside him, his tie was undone and the thin material rested on his shoulders. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone and his sleeves were partly rolled up. Brennan slowly walked up behind the other man. At first he just stood there not knowing what to say. But after a few moments he broke the silence.

"Hey man I just wanted to say sorry. It wasn't my place to say those things."

"It's okay Brennan."

"I had no right to talk to your mom like that- even if it was true."

"It's really okay."

"It is?" Brennan said a bit confused as he took a seat next to him.

"Ya, and also thank you. What you said need to be said...she need to hear that."

"Has she always been like that?"

"You have no idea. She got worse when my dad left."

"Wow I can't imagine. So are we cool?"

"Ya, we're cool."

**A/N: Hey look its a new chapter...and its longer than the last one...sorry it took so long, but there is i belive two more chapters left...so send in the reivews now before its too late.**


	6. Ever After

**Blast from the Past at the Ballroom Dance**

**By: 4Christ247**

**Summery: The Mutant X team gets excited when they are invited to a high class ball by an old friend of Adams. But once they get to the party, one of the members gets pulled into the dreaded past. Will this blast from the past ruin the rest of the team's night? Or will they help one of their own to overcome the past?**

**A/N: IT IS FINSHED! Enjoy and tell me what you think of my crappy stroy...i had a better ending but i lost it and had to come up with it again so its crapper...oh well. **

**Chapter 6: Ever After**

Shalimar and Emma stood in the same place being somewhat confused. What happened, they didn't think they were in the bathroom for that long of a period. Where was Jesse and where did Brennan go in such a hurry? They started to head in the direction of where they last saw Brennan, but they took two steps until an elderly woman came up to them.

"Good evening, are you two ladies enjoying yourselves?" Charlene asked

"Yes we are." Emma replied nicely.

"Were are my mangers? I'm Charlene Vigil, the hostess of this fine ball."

"Well it's really wonderful."

"I don't believe I've met you before. Did you come as a guest of someone?"

"Yes we did. Her name is Mary Cross."

"Oh Mary - she is very sweet."

"Yes she is."

"By any chance was your last name ever Kilmartin?" Shalimar finally spoke up.

"As a matter of fact it was. Well that was before I devoiced my husband."

"Really? Well we know Jesse." Shalimar said with a smile

"You know my Alex?" her faced lit up, these were two beautiful ladies and hopefully rich.

"Yes we know him very very well?"

"Really?"

"We even share the same house - Emma myself and your son. As a matter of fact we share lots of things, and I mean lots of things." Shalimar said with a sedative attitude.

"Well if you will excuse me, I have other guest - enjoy the rest of the evening." She said very uncomfortable. When she was out of hearing range Emma turned to Shalimar.

"What was that all about?"

"I didn't like her. Lets go find the guys." Shalimar left her spot and with Emma right behind her, they headed out side. Once they got out, they found Brennan and Jesse sitting by the pool talking.

"Hey what are you two doing out here? I thought you'll be inside trying to score with the ladies?" Shalimar said as she took a seat next to Brennan while Emma sat beside Jesse?

"I just needed to get away, that's all." Jesse said.

"We ran into his mom, and let's say it wasn't a happy family reunion." Brennan spoke out.

"Well we two ran into your mom, Jess. And Shal scared her off."

"What did you say Shal?" Jesse turned to the feral.

"Oh you know, just how we live in the same house and how we share a lot of things between you me and Emma."

"You are evil Shal." Brennan scolded with a smile.

The four of them sat by the pool and talked for the rest of the night. They had lost track of time, until Adam came walking up to the group. "There you guys are. I've been looking for you, ready to go."

"It's time already?" Emma asked a bit shocked?

"Yes it is. Why don't you four head to the limo, I want to say good bye to the hostess." Adam said as he started to walk back inside.

"Just don't say that you know Jesse or us?" Brennan shouted back, as the rest stared laughing.

"Sorry that I had to ruin your guy's night."

"Don't sweat it Jess, sitting here was much better." Emma said as they started to get up. "We couldn't leave you out here all depressed while we were having a better time."

"Thanks you guys."

"Oh don't thank us just yet." With that they pushed Jesse into the pool. They started to laugh so hard and so loud that people came outside to see what happened.

"You guys are so dead. I'm serious, you're dead." Jesse said as he climbed out of the pool. And with laughter himself, he chased his friends to the car, leaving a wet trail behind him.

**The End**


End file.
